¿Quién eres?
by Antinomia
Summary: Siempre tenemos un montón de cuestiones respecto a alguna persona que nos intriga. Típico que se de el amor entre un joven de serio y una joven animada, por lo que podemos tener en suposición que en esta historia saldrá de igual manera.


**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Clamp, la trama del escrito es propio de mi mentalidad chistosa._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Siempre tenemos un montón de cuestiones respecto a alguna persona que nos intriga. Típico que se de el amor entre un joven de serio y una joven animada, por lo que podemos tener en suposición que en esta historia saldrá de igual manera.

* * *

-¿Quién eres?- Comento alegre mientras se colocaba a lado del chico castaño.

-Shaoran- Contesto corto con su libro en el regazo.

-Soy Sakura- Le dedico una sonrisa pese a la actitud arisca del chico.

-Bien- Dio por finalizada la plática, desviando la mirada hacía la ventana del autobús mientras los demás pasajeros se acomodaban en sus asientos.

Su prima Meiling por su boda con Touya, era la responsable de que él tuviera que interactuar con personas desconocidas.

La boda se realizaría en un templo un poco lejano y luego el salón se encontraba aun más apartado. Querían evitar los prometidos; cualquier cosa con tanto nivel de inseguridad, por lo que contrataron un transporte "seguro" para los invitados a la boda. Y a él lamentablemente le tocaba sentarse a lado de una chica que parecía que intentaría hablarle en todo el trayecto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

Mientras el autobús pasaba por una zona de árboles. La chica de a lado no paraba de aumentar sus comentarios.

-¿Viste al petirrojo?- Le menciono encantada la chica, a su hermano siempre le gustaron los lugares con campos abiertos, quizás por ello, tanto el templo como el salón se encontraban de un extremo a otro alejados de la ciudad.

-No- Menciono irritado, estaba bastante molesto porque la chica no paraba de interrumpirle mientras intentaba leer.

-Hablas muy poco- Le comento.

-Y voz habla demasiado- Solto.

-Me gusta hablar- Agrego tranquila aun con el comentario filoso del castaño.

-¿Tu no te molestas por nada, verdad?

-Y tu te molestas por todo al parecer- Agrego ella mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, su entonación ni su mirada destilaban alguna pizca de reto, simplemente al parecer, la chica era demasiado honesta con su percepción del mundo.

-Quiero leer- Dejo de verla para continuar con su intento de lectura.

-Me di cuenta de ello hace tiempo.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿Y porque no me dejas hacerlo?

-Me preocupa que termines requiriendo lentes después, no te verías mal, pero si puedo detener el que se canse tu vista antes de que tengas la necesidad de usar lentes, me haría feliz.

-Eres un poco egoísta, ¿No lo crees?- Dejo el separador en la página 201, para luego cerrar el libro.

-Si quizás un poco- Demostró sus perlados dientes al ver su cometido logrado.

-Bien- De nuevo corto la plática, desvió la mirada esta vez un poco sonrojado.

Veía el campo, los árboles, aquellas casas de madera estupendas y en algún momento de todo ello, se quedó dormido recostándose sin querer en el hombro de ella.

Sakura simplemente sonrio.

Cuando su hermano le dijo que iba a casarse, estaba emocionada, le entristecía el hecho de que después de ello él dejaría de visitarlos tras el trabajo dando como excusa que "se le acabo la comida y venía por lo mismo a comer con ellos", una ocasión ella había querido ir a dejar ingredientes para que su hermano tuviera que comer, en esos momentos su hermano salía de su apartamento, ella le sonrió alegre. - _Te traje algo para que cocines en casa hermano._

 _-Ah, oh si, gracias monstruo- Su hermano entre sorprendido y triste la recibió, no entendía el porque presentia tristeza en su hermano._

 _Ella se subió al coche, debido a que su hermano simplemente le dijo que la iría a dejar, quisiera o no._

 _-¿Sakura te molesta que vaya a comer sin aviso con ustedes?- Cuestiono Touya mientras arrancaba el coche._

 _-No, me gusta que vayas a comer con nosotros- Respondio. Estaba entendiendo un poco ahora el porque la tristeza de su hermano. Volteo a ver a Touya y este parecía más relajado._

 _Tras llegar a casa, Sakura hablo.- Me preocupa que cuando no vienes con nosotros a comer, estando solo en tu apartamento tengas una dieta horrible, por eso quise llevarte esos ingredientes, gracias hermano por dejarme en casa- Le dio un abrazo –Esperare ansiosa cuando vengas a comer, pero igual come saludable cuando este solo –Y con ese comentario cerro la puerta del coche, dejando a su hermano con una sonrisa de lado a lado._

Y bueno, ahora ya tendría a alguien que cocinase junto a él. Cuando conoció a Meilling, le agrado bastante en todo, aun más cuando ella decidió compartirle fotos familiares de los Li, de hecho en esos momentos, fue cuando vio por primera vez a Shaoran, quien desde el instante le intrigo porque en todas las fotos familiares observaba que Shaoran desprendía una personalidad seria. Y en persona seguía siendo el mismo de las fotos. ¿Por qué sería tan serio? ¿Qué escondía? ¿Qué temía? ¿Qué pensaba? Con un montón de preguntas se unió al castaño en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Me encantan los fics con capitulos cortitos...

 **¿REVIEW?**


End file.
